


Family

by totally_absurd



Series: Family [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, High School Crush, M/M, Murasakibara can talk, Reunions, and is full of useful advice, future not really an AU, it's always about basketball, one-sided Akashi/Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_absurd/pseuds/totally_absurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kurobasu anon meme. Prompt: Kise tries to patch things up between the miracles. </p><p>"Who knew it would end up like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on ff.net. My first story in english, that run amok without my consent and became a monster insted of short 2K story it was supposed to be. It also had turned out more AoKise than friendship, though there's that too. 
> 
> First chapter has no sexual content and can be read as a complete story without the second one.  
> So if explicit is not your cup of tea you can skip the second part.

***

It wasn't about loneliness.

A lot of people might think that being a famous model and a prodigy basketball player will put him apart from the others and make him stand out so much he would feel isolated.

The thing is, Kise Ryouta was so used to standing out, that he honestly didn't give a fuck anymore.

Despite his flamboyant and friendly personality, he really wasn't one for the big rowdy companies and loud parties. So, yes, he had a lot of admirers, almost as much acquaintances, but the very few friends he did have, he was content with.

There was Kasamtsu-sempai, who no matter how much he grouched and kicked Kise in his pricey butt, still played one-on-one's with him at the local park' open courts every Sunday.

There was Kuroko-cchi and, well, Kagami-cchi, since those two were a package deal these days, who would join him in the Maji-burger every other week. The former offering insightful monosyllabic comments to the constant narration Kise kept about this or that. And the latter joining the conversation only when the basketball was mentioned, all the while munching on the never ending pile of burgers.

And there were guys from his bj league team, some of whom he _could_ call friends even others resented him too much for being twenty and there.

All in all Ryouta was content with his life and people he had in it.

So, no, not loneliness. And it wasn’t really that he was nostalgic, though maybe he was. Just a little. Not so much for the Teikou years as for the years he spent playing against his former teammates in the inter-school tournaments.

But he _missed_ them. Each one of them and the whole motley crew. Even Akashi, as much as one can miss their sadistic captain.

He heard of course, here and there about what they were doing with their lives. And they were doing good.

Midorima was studying sports medicine at Todai, and even though he was playing with the uni basketball team, he didn’t seem that interested in the game itself anymore.

Akashi was one of the top students in Keio, majoring in business and psychology. Scary combination when it came to the red haired tyrant. Ryouta really pitied his future business associates. But, well, better them, then some unsuspecting basketball team (especially the one _he_ was playing for).

Last he knew Murasakibara decided to quit his current team (third one to be exact) and was again bored and unemployed, tough probably not for long. Japan basketball wasn’t that rich on the tall and talented players to pass up even one so undedicated.

And then there was Aomine. Aomine who was the youngest and most talented NBL player Japan has ever seen. Aomine who was occupying as much sports magazine covers as Kise was fashion ones. Aomine, who kept in touch with Momoi (obviously), with Kuroko (no surprise here) and even Kagami of all people (insert a startled choke). But not with Kise. Not even through occasional e-mails.

Not. A. Word.

In two years.

Fucking unfair if you wanted Ryouta’s opinion.

But of course Aomine didn’t.

And really, he missed them. All of them. And that was the _only_ reason he was doing this.

And maybe if he kept repeating it to himself it would become true.

 

***

“So, what do you think Kuroko-cchi? It would be nice wouldn’t it? Everyone would be so happy to see each other.” He waved his fry in Kuroko’s direction to indicate his point.

“I don’t know Kise-kun. I don’t think Midorima-kun would really be happy.”

“Oh, come on Kuroko-cchi, you know that Midorima-cchi is just a tsundere, I’m sure he misses everyone very much.”

In response Kuroko just awarded him one his patented emotionless stares. Kise sighted.

“Ok, maybe not very much. Maybe not even a little, but I’m sure everyone else does and it wouldn’t be the same without him.” Kise said, looking earnestly, as if trying to convince him to believe in something he himself didn’t.

Kuroko just took a sip of his usual vanilla shake and kept staring.

Kagami butted in.

“Why would you even want to see any of them? One giant whose only function is to sleep and chew, one mental institution returnee with the Napoleon complex and a guy who can’t start his day if he didn’t read Oha-Asa horoscope. Oh, and of course Mr. 'I’m so good you can lick my shoes' _Aho_ mine.”

“Aomine-kun never said that”, Kuroko remarked without changing the tone or facial expression.

“Maybe not in so many words!” Exploded Kagami, throwing away a bunched up napkin. “But that was exactly what he meant. Yesterday, when we meet up at the…”

The red head faltered looking at Kuroko’s face. It hadn’t changed much, but if you knew Kuroko well enough, you could see the undercurrent warning.

Kagami gulped and shut his mouth. But the damage was done. Ryouta’s fingers tensed on his coffee cup.

Just a little.

“… err, whatever. I just don’t see how anyone could miss them. Generation of miracles are just a bunch of crazies.”

“I’m a part of that bunch. Kuroko-cchi too”, Kise points out absent-mindedly, making Kagami stop in his tracks for the second time in five minutes and flush with embarrassment.

 _Funny. His blush is almost the same color as his hair._ Kise thinks to himself.

“You know who I meant”, the redhead muttered almost inaudibly.

Kise did. He also knew that he should be the first in that line for head check.

Because no _sane_ twenty year old guy should feel his heart constrict at the mention of his middle school crush. The crush, that never even showed any sign of reciprocating his feelings.

 

But Kise Ryouta wouldn’t be where he is now without his bull headed determination. Sometimes it was the only thing that kept him going after another loss against Aomine. Or after looking at him and seeing just… nothing.

So he decided to go through with his idea anyway.

After a little more persuasion Kuroko agreed to contact Aomine and, by association, Momoi. Kise was supposed to talk with rest of their Teikou teammates.

And it was ok. Just fine. Except for the fact that it wasn’t.

It was _his_ idea and he shouldn’t have been so _fucking_ _terrified_ to contact Aomine himself.

But he was. And like the chicken-shit, Aomine always said he is, Kise dumped the task on Kuroko.

So, now for the last half an hour he had been on the phone with a very annoyed Midorima, trying to remember all the reasons why he thought this won’t work without the green haired man.

There weren’t much of those.

“Midorima-cchi, come now. We haven’t seen each other for ages…!”

“And I’d like to keep it that way”, came the frosty reply. “I haven’t heard that stupid nickname for so long. Never hearing it again would be too soon.”

Kise rolled his eyes. He knew it would be like this. But he also knew that for all his grumbling Midorima always had a soft spot for him. Too bad they weren’t face to face – the puppy eyes worked the best.

He decided to appease the poor guy at last a little.

“Midorima, everyone will be there and it would be just wrong if you’re not. It wouldn’t be the same without you!”

There. That should do the trick. A loud sigh was heard on the other end of the line. He was probably grimacing, but considering. Good. Midorima Shintaro, just like the rest of them, would be nothing without his ego. All you needed to do was stroke it a little.

“All right. I’ll be there. But not for long. I wouldn’t be able to stand your idiots company for longer than an hour. E-mail me the details.”

And he promptly hang up.

Ryouta let out a sigh of his own. One down, two more to go.

 

Murasakibara wasn’t difficult. Even at twenty the guy was still a kid at heart and had a gigantic sweet tooth to prove it. Kise only had to bribe him with “yes, of course there would be sweets” and the violet haired giant was all his. 

 

That left only the scariest one.

Kise fiddled with his phone.

This was stupid. Akashi wasn’t a monster and he wasn’t actually, as Kagami put it, “the mental institution returnee.” Though Kise did wonder sometimes…

No, their former captain was actually quite the reasonable person. And Kise wasn’t calling with some stupid or outrageous request.

Just an invitation to the gathering.

 And it was a phone call, for fuck’s sake. You couldn’t kill someone through the phone call, could you? The blond sincerely hoped not. And if so, well at last he wouldn’t have to face the consequences of his own stupid whims and face Aomine.

Win-win situation really.

He took a deep breath.

_Come on Ryouta, man up and stop being an idiot._

And it didn’t matter that his inner voice sounded too much like his grandmother. Not at all.

He dialed Akashi’s number.

“Yes.”

It wasn’t a shudder that went down his spine. Just a draft. He must have left the window open. Yes, that was it.

“Akashi-cchi, hi. It’s…”

“Ryouta. Are you in trouble?”

“No! Why would I be…?”

“So. To what do I owe this call?”

“You see…”

“Actually, wait. I can’t talk right now. Is this important?”

“Well, yes…”

“Alright. Then meet me in three hours on Shonandai train station. I’ll have approximately fifteen minutes to spend on you.”

And then, for the second time that day, Ryouta was left listening to the dial tones.

Well, shit.

 

***

Since Kise wasn’t living in Kanagawa anymore it was at last an hour long train ride to Shonandai for him. But that still meant two long hours of waiting, pacing and almost-nail-biting (he wouldn’t actually do that, he couldn’t – they used a close shots of his hands in some of the commercials – but he was seriously tempted to).

So when Ryouta had finally arrived to the designated meeting place (with twenty minutes to spare no less) he was a nervous wreck.

He was pacing the platform back and forth and people were starting to cast him annoyed glances, when a cold voice brought him out of his reverie.

“Ryouta. You’re making a spectacle of yourself.”

Kise jumped two feet in the air.

“Akashi-cchi, hi! Long time no see. How are you?”

“Well enough. And since I already know your answer to that question, better than the one you could give, let’s get straight to the point.”

“Of course. You see…”

As he talked Akashi’s eyebrows went higher into his hairline. Not a very good sign. But Kise was still breathing, so maybe it wasn’t that bad ether.

“So, you want us all to meet.”

“Yes.”

“And did everyone agree?”

That was a tricky question. If he said the truth it would mean that Akashi was the last one he contacted, which could really piss the guy off. On the other hand, if he said he didn’t know, the scary redhead might just cut him in half for wasting his time on something that wasn’t even set in stone. Kise really liked being whole, so he decided to go with the truth, god knows those eyes could probably tell if he’s lying anyway.

“Well, Midorima-cchi and Murasaki-cchi said yes…”

“And Tetsuya?”

Kise started. Kuroko? Why was it important if the blue haired man was there? Well, he supposed it was nice having someone your own height in the midst of the guys, the shortest of whom was at last 6 feet, but still…

“Err, yes. Actually, since I see Kuroko-cchi quite often, he was the first one I talked to.”

“Oh.”

Oh? Now _that_ was weird.            

Akashi cleared his throat.

“And are you planning to invite only our former… teammates?”

What…? Akashi was _never_ at loss for words. What the hell?

“Um, I didn’t invite anyone else, but since Kagami-cchi never leaves Kuroko-cchi’s side these days, he would probably tag along. And of course Momo-cchi…”

Akashi pursed his lips.

Alarm bells went off in Kise’s head.

“I don’t think it would be such a good idea…”

“But Akashi-cchi…”

Oops. Rule number one: never interrupt Akashi Seijuro. Never.

“But I will consider it. You are dismissed, Ryouta.”

Well, ok. He was used to feeling this way around the read head, Kuroko had the same effect: leaving you shocked, confused and wondering if you were even a necessary participant of the conversation or they could have figured it out all by themselves.

“Oh, and Ryouta.”

Kise paused.

“Never. Interrupt me again. Good day.”

 _This_ shudder was very, very real.

 

***

His phone rang just as he was taking off his shoes. The caller id said Kuroko Tetsuya, which was weird, since between the two of them Kise was usually the one to call.

Kise pushed the answering button.

“Kuroko-cchi, hi.”

“Hello, Kise-kun.”

“Kuroko-cchi is the one calling me for once! It’s so nice.”

“It’s about Aomine-kun and Momoi-san.”

Ryouta’s stomach filled with lead.

“Momoi-san is leaving tomorrow, she and Imayoshi-san has already bought tickets to Okinawa and won’t be back for two weeks. She’s really sorry but she wouldn’t be able to attend.

Ah”, it was a little easier to breath. Who would have thought that creepy Too captain would snatch such a jewel, that again he was a very resourceful and astute guy. Exactly how Momoi liked them, Aomine notwithstanding.

Ryouta went to the kitchen to find something to drink. All this nervous running around was making him thirsty.

“That’s too bad. I was looking forward to seeing Momo-cchi, but at last everyone else would be there, right? Well, Akashi-cchi said he’ll consider it, but I’m sure…”

“Um, you see, Kise-kun…”

His hand froze half way to the fridge…

“Aomine-kun said he wouldn’t be able to make it.”

…and dropped lifelessly to his side.

“Is…”

 _Gulp_.

“…is Aomine-cchi busy with the training? I thought season wasn’t starting until September…”

“I’m sorry, Kise-kun.”

He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t need to. Kise could imagine how _that_ conversation went.

Aomine’s bored face. The basketball spinning on his index finger. And his gruff voice telling Kuroko that he sees no point in coming to the stupid gathering with stupid people he has no interest in seeing ever again.

Everything was falling apart. Akashi said he’ll consider it, but it was probably just to…

Kuroko’s voice penetrated his frantic musings.

“I think Kise-kun should talk to Aomine-kun himself.”

Ryouta splattered. It was good thing he hadn’t gotten that drink yet, it would have been all over him. And the fridge.

“Why… why does Kuroko-cchi think so?”

“In return I’ll talk to Akashi-kun”, Kuroko said, instead of answering his question.

“That’s nice, but I really don’t think I can convince Aomine-cchi. If even Kuroko-cchi failed...”

“You know how Aomine-kun is. If you pester him for some time, he’ll agree to come.”

“Well, sure. But if he doesn’t want to…”

Ryouta trailed off. _If he doesn’t want to see me_ , he didn’t say. This wasn’t about him.

“The thing is, I don’t think he doesn’t _want_ to.”

Kise blinked.

“You should talk to him Kise-kun”, Kuroko said with finality.

Ryouta blew out a loud breath.

What was talking to Aomine compared to the heterochromatic eyed menace he endured earlier today? 

And if it was anyone else, they might have chosen Aomine, but Ryouta would rather spend the whole day in Akashi, then suffer five minutes of _being so close, but not close enough_.

Can he? Would he?

He hadn’t seen the guy for _years_ and still felt that distinctive twinge inside at the very mention of his name. Seeing him, talking to him would be much, much worse. It would be hot needles and cold showers all rolled up in one unbearable torture.

Delicious like the dark chocolate and just as bitter.

“Kise-kun, did you pass out?”

“Kuroko-cchi!”

“I’m sorry, but you started hyperventilating and then everything went quiet.”

Kuroko was probably the only one who could get away with saying that to him, aside from Akashi of course. Then again the number of people who Ryouta would _allow_ to hear him hyperventilate was severely limited.

“I’m just really thirsty. It’s ok”, he said in a false cheerful voice, not really trying to sound convincing. Kuroko would know he’s lying anyways. He swore the teal haired guy was better at it then Akashi and his Emperor eye.

“If you say so.”

Ryouta smiled.

“I do.”

“Aomine-kun will be at the open courts near their practice gym around eleven tomorrow.” 

Silence.

“Thank you Kuroko-cchi.”

“You are welcome, Kise-kun.”

This week was just getting better and better.

 

_Being on the team that’s a part of the NBL is sure nice, huh?_

Kise mused, looking at the big sports center in front of him. Bj league wasn’t anything to frown upon, but this was on the whole different level.

The building itself was grand and he haven’t even seen the grounds yet.

_Well, no time like present._

He strode purposely to the path leading around the center, wondering how long it would take him to find his former teammate on such a big territory.

As it turned out, not that long. Aomine was on one of the courts right behind and he could hear the telltale _trump-trump_ of the basketball immediately after rounding the corner.

Kise’s right hand balled into a fist, short nails digging into his palm.

He quickened his strides.

It would not do to chicken out at the last moment.

 

Aomine Daiki of his memories was the most amazing thing basketball and his eyes had ever seen. Aomine Daiki of the present was, if possible, even more amazing.

He was twenty now and while not yet an adult, he was not a teenager anymore ether. Aomine never looked particularly young with his dusky skin and six feet five height, but there was something about the way he looked now that made a long forgotten fire ignite in Ryouta’s belly.  Maybe it was those sharp cheekbones that lost the last of the baby fat still presented in high school. Or the barely noticeable shadow of the stubble on his jaw. Or maybe that despite the changes he was still the same Aomine and he still had the power to cease Ryouta’s brain function without even looking in his direction.

He moved on the court with the silent grace of a jungle cat. Dark skin glistering with sweat, muscles playing under it. And, of course, those eyes. The eyes that were so dark they were almost black, but not quite. The eyes that promised danger and pleasure, or at last they did in Kise’s imagination.

He stood silently observing and thinking of what to say.

_Please, Aomine-cchi, you really should come._

That sounded pathetic even in his own head.

_Come on Aomine-cchi it wouldn’t be the same without you!_

Wasn’t it the one he used on Midorima?

Can he even come up with anything remotely useful?

Shouldn’t he have done that before coming here?

“Oi, how long are you planning to stand there like the useless beanpole?!”

Ryouta started.

“How long have you known that I’m here?”

“From the start. I had years of dealing with Tetsu remember?”

Right. Kuroko. Their very own ninja-boy.

“Heh, Aomine-cchi’s very observant, ne?”

“If you came to talk about that stupid gathering, you’re wasting your time, I already told Tetsu, that I’m not going.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

_Why can’t I stop feeling that way? Why can’t you feel the same for me? Why am I here?_

“Why are you not going? Even Akashi-cchi…”

“All the more reason not to. Haven’t seen the psycho for two years and would like to make a tradition of it.”

“Don’t be mean Aomine-cchi. Akashi-cchi is not that bad.”

Aomine raised one eyebrow. Oh, he remembered that eyebrow. The one that could be skeptical, insulting and praising at the same time. Aomine’s equivalent of Kuroko-stare.

“He’s really not”, Ryouta said stubbornly.

“If you say so”, was the reply, echoing what Kuroko said to him yesterday.

But where Kuroko’s words were meant to let Kise know that he knew and cared, but would let the lie slide this time, Aomine’s were just a dismissal.

He didn’t care enough.

“I’ll tell you what. One-on-one. Three points. If you win, I’ll go to the stupid gathering.”

Kise’s answering smile was almost bitter. Aomine’s life began and ended with basketball.

“Aomine-cchi knows that I was never able to beat him.”

“Last winter cup.”

“That was a draw.”

“Your team won by one point.”

“Barely. If there was time you would have scored another one. Or two.”

“But there wasn’t and I didn’t. So stop whining and get the fuck over here. This is your only chance.”

_If only the chance he really wanted._

“And I want you to _mean_ it, Kise. If I see you slacking, I’ll trash you worse than ever.”

Why did _that_ send a pleasant shiver down Kise’s spine?

This time his smile was real. And it was almost as predatory as the one Aomine was currently sporting.

This was easy. This was familiar. This, he knew how to deal with. Slipping the bag off his shoulder and emptying his pockets, he approached Aomine with the confident strides.

 

***

Kise wasn’t out of practice. On the contrary he had been training harder than ever, but it looked like Aomine wasn’t slacking off ether. They’ve been at it for five minutes and any of them had yet to score.

He was breathing hard, sweat was tickling down the side of his face, his t-shirt sticking to his back, but his eyes were blazing.

And, fuck. He hadn’t felt that goodin long, long time.

This was like sex, maybe better, because _here_ Aomine was his partner and _that_ made his blood sing.

And of course, despite the fact that he was here for at last an hour before Kise arrived, Aomine wasn’t as exhausted. In fact he was smiling and laughing so much, that Kise felt alive just being near him. And maybe being the part of the reason for that laugh.

The last thought made him push even harder.

Left. Right. Crossover. Turn. Side step. Duck down. Run. Jump.

_Please._

“Yes!”

The ball was left bouncing under the net. Aomine’s eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, but then he was smiling, that genuine smile, that Kise hasn’t seen directed at himself for years.

“Good. Keep that up and there might be some hope for you yet.”

“Aomine-cchi, will be the death of me.”

_And wasn’t that the most honest truth?_

Aomine just huffed and went to take the ball. He also took the next point.

So now it was one last try and, god, he was aching all over.

Two, friggin baskets and he felt like he played the whole game. Alone, against the pro league team.

But he won’t stop. Not now, not ever, but especially not now. He can’t.

_Why?_

Really why was it so important that Aomine comes to the stupid gathering, that no one cared about?

They were strangers now. They haven’t even gone to the same high school and after a couple more years would probably pass each other on the street without a second glance.

_So, why?_

Why was he paying compliments to Midorima and promising sweets to Murasakibara. Why was he rushing almost to the next town over after one word from Akashi’s lips? Why was he pushing his trembling limbs to the limit again, just so that Aomine would come and sit on the opposite side of the table from him at the restaurant?

He had no answer yet, but in order to get one he needed to win.

Right.

Now.

_Swish. Score._

 

Ryouta lay on the ground panting hard. His lungs were wheezing and he was hurting everywhere. His legs were toasting in his jeans and his t-shirt was soaking wet. He was smiling like crazy.

“That was cruel, Aomine-cchi.”

Aomine snorted.

“Text me the details”, he said, kicking his foot lightly. Kise waved his hand affirmatively.

“And by the way…”

One hazel eye opened lazily.

“… don’t think I didn’t notice that you came here wearing basketball shoes, Mr. 'These are not for everyday wear'.”

And with that he left Ryouta to stare at his own feet and wonder, how did _that_ happen?

 

***

“I knew it was bad fucking idea.”

“Yes, Daiki, let’s talk about fucking and the lack of it in _your_ life, shall we?”

Everyone at the table did a double-check. Akashi was always arrogant to the point of being rude, but never actually rude.

“And you would know so much about my life because…?”

“Because, I’ve made it my business to know everything about all five of you.”

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t made our personal life your business, _yours_ wouldn’t suffer so much.”

“My personal life is perfectly _fine_.”

“Yeah, perfectly fucked up would be more like it. How’s that secret Tetsu-stash doing then? Got rid of it yet?”

Aomine’s eyes widened a little. It was obvious that he started talking before his brain caught up with him, but it was too late. There was a collective gasp.

I don’t know, Daiki, are you still wanking to those Ryouta featuring magazines stoked in piles under your bed? Or maybe you prefer the more recent ones, now that he’s of age and can pose for the underwear commercials?”

_Crush!_

“I knew, I should have stayed at home”, muttered Midorima picking up glass shards from his lucky item and eyeing Kise’s bleeding hand with distaste.

Who knew it would end up like this?

 

_An hour ago…_

_It wasn’t like he expected some heartfelt reunion. Awkwardness, maybe. A little uneasiness. Indifference._

_The open hostility, with which Akashi and Aomine were glaring draggers at each other over Kuroko’s head, was something he was not prepared for at all._

_They all greeted each other clumsily, not knowing wherever they should just give a nod or maybe shake hands, or god forbid hug, in the end doing nether._

_Kise was squirming in his seat._

_On his left Akashi sat stiffly with the small oddly pleased smile on his face, which made Ryouta think about bloody chainsaws and dismemberment._

_Midorima to his right was just as rigid, clutching a pink stuffed snake – today’s lucky item, and pushing his glasses up his nose every few minutes, glaring at anyone who dared to look at the plush fuchsia reptile the wrong way._

_Next to Akashi sat Kuroko, which, because of the round table, put a very bored looking Aomine right in front of Kise. Hence the squirming._

_Murasakibara was just gazing at them sleepily, chewing on some candy or the other, which already got him several dirty looks from the waiter._

_Momoi was still in Okinawa and for some reason Kagami wasn't able to come. The latter might have been a blessing. Then again, considering the current atmosphere maybe it was a curse._

_“Stop fidgeting, Ryouta. You acting like a five year old doesn't make you endearing, just annoying.”_

_Kise slumped in his seat, frown pulling his eyebrows. He always did everything wrong._

_“Stop acting like our minder, Akashi.”_

_The reply didn’t come from Kise. Akashi’s eyes narrowed. Everyone froze._

_“I am your minder, Daiki. I became one the moment you became the part of my team.”_

_“Your team, huh? And that was fucking years ago. We’ve been on multiple teams since then and you’re not even playing basketball anymore.”_

_“I would still crush you, Daiki. And until that changes my orders are absolute”, Akashi said with the air of superiority._

_"The fuck they are. And I would like to see you try", growled Aomine in response._

_Kise was watching them with wide eyes. Of course Aomine always disregarded any form of authority and Akashi with his dominant personality did not tolerate people who dared to object to him._

_But he'd never seen them go at each other like that. In fact he'd never seen them go at each other at all. During Teikou years Akashi mostly preferred to ignore Aomine's brush attitude, as long as he was not refusing direct orders and it wasn't affecting his game. And after that, well, they just hadn't interacted enough to say more than two words to each other._

_Now… Kise didn’t think that any of them would dare talk to Akashi that way, the guy was just plain terrifying with his mismatched eyes and somewhat unhinged expression._

_But of course if anyone did dare it would be Aomine. Ryouta just didn’t understand what triggered it._

_It was not like Akashi said anything unusual._

_He looked searchingly at Aomine, who only scowled in response._

_And then all hell broke loose._

 

Midorima ended up being the one to drive him to the hospital, because no one else had a car.

He complained of course, but adamantly refused when Ryouta suggested calling a cab.

Now Kise sat in the passenger seat of Midorima’s small electric car, trying to calm his frantic breathing, his hand wrapped with the gauze from the restaurant first aid kit and his mind a mess of jumbled thoughts.

This was not supposed to happen.

Aomine was supposed to be unattainable fantasy that Kise had.

Aomine was supposed to have d-cup fixation and a Horikita Mai collection under his bed.

Not “Ryouta featuring magazines” collection.

Ryouta tried to reason with himself. It probably wasn’t true. Akashi probably said that just in retaliation to the other’s jab about Kuroko. That was it. Not true.

Except. That look on Aomine’s face wasn’t one of anger.

 

_Scared wide eyes. Color draining from his cheeks as much as it was possible with that dark complexion. Panicked gaze darting to Kise and then to the mess on the table made by the glass that broke in his hand. Eyes widening even more when he sees the blood dripping on the white tablecloth. Mouth opening and then closing._

_That was all Ryouta’s memory was able to supply him with. After that there were startled shouts, someone’s calm voice (probably Akashi) giving orders to the restaurant stuff that came running to the sound of breaking glass or the shooting or maybe both. He didn’t know. He didn’t care. His vision was still tunneled on Aomine, who sat frozen in front of him._

_Someone raised him from his seat. Murasakibara, his brain supplied. No one else had such a big gentle hands. Except maybe Aomine, but no. Aomine wasn’t gentle, at last not with Ryouta._

_That brought him out of his trance._

_“Seriously, Kise. How do you always mange to make such a mess of yourself? I wasted my time coming here, and now I’m supposed to drive you to the hospital…”_

_“I can call a cab.”_

_It’s not like he had a major blood loss or something._

_“Don’t be an idiot and get in the car.”_

_Murasakibara ruffled his hair affectionately. Ryouta closed his eyes for a second._

_And for once in his life obeyed without questions._

 

His legs barely fit. Why Midorima, who was at last couple of inches taller than Kise, choose such a tiny car for himself, was a mystery. And electric one to a boot. Though Kise supposed the latter might have been one of those horoscope related things. Or maybe Midorima was just a secret PETA member. He’ll fit right in, with his hair color and all.

Kise sniggered at his own lame joke.

Midorima shot him a glance.

“Are you planning to fall into hysterics?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Uh-hm. Ne, Midorima-cchi…”

“Yes?”

“Did you know?”

Please let him understand. Kise really didn’t want to elaborate.

“Not… in such detail, but yes.”

Kise startled.

“Don’t tell me everyone knew.”

“I won’t vouch for Murasakibara… but even he probably did.”

“But. How? Kuroko-cchi was always…”

“Didn’t you listen when Aomine said that the only thing they agree on is basketball?”

“Well, yes. But it’s not really true.”

“Why?”

“Kuroko-cchi is the only one he still keeps in touch with”, Kise said simply. Bitterly.

“That’s because of Kagami. Those two basketball idiots were separated at birth, I swear.”

Kise laughed. Midorima, when he wanted, had a really nice sense of humor.

He got the blank stare in return.

_Or maybe even when he didn’t._

“You know that’s not true. The first part, I mean. The second has some valid points.”

Midorima’s lips twitched.

Wow, a smile.

“But, while Kuroko-cchi and Aomine-cchi may disagree on a lot of things, they’re still very close.”

“Maybe, but Kuroko was always the one who supported him. You presented a challenge, Aomine lives for the challenge.”

Kise considered that. Well, he supposed there might be some truth in that, but still…

“What about his d-cup obsession?”

“Are you an idiot? That’s the most obvious sign of latent homosexuality there is.”

That tore another startled laugh out of Kise.

“Midorima-cchi, I really missed you, you know.”

Midorima eyed him skeptically. Kise raised a corner of his mouth.

“I suppose, I can tolerate your company from time to time.”

Ryouta’s smile grew.

 

He left hospital with five stitches on the palm of his right hand and strict orders of “no strenuous activity” until they took the stitches out. Which would be in a week.

And basketball, unfortunately, fell into the strenuous category.

In response to Kise’s complaining Midorima just rolled his eyes and told him to “suck it up”, since it was his own fault anyway.

He got a message from Kuroko on the way home asking him about his hand and informing that everyone left.

_Big fucking surprise._

 

Breakfast next morning turned out quite the messy affair with his hand cut up to shreds. So after a little contemplation and a lot of cursing, Ryouta decided to head out.

Besides, he thought exchanging his sweatpants for jeans and looking around the room for a somewhat clean t-shirt, after yesterday’s fiasco he deserved a little consolation in the form of chocolate croissants from that coffee shop just down the road. You bet your ass he did.

But apparently, universe thought otherwise, because when he went down to his living room there was a Murasakibara on his coach.

“Eh, Murasaki-cchi…?”

“Kise-chin, you should really lock the front door.”

“I… didn’t?”

“No, you didn’t dumbass.”

And there was Kagami standing in the door leading to the kitchen with a plate full of donuts. Which meant…

“Kuroko-cchi where are you?”

“I’m here Kise-kun.” Kuroko said from his place on the coach next to Murasakibara.

Of course.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“We thought that it might be difficult for you to make breakfast this morning, so I brought Kagami-kun t cook it.” Kuroko said matter-of-factly, making Kagami bristle.

“We meet Murasakibara-kun in front of your door. With donuts.” He continued, completely ignoring his boyfriend.

“I though Kise-chin might want something sweet.” Murasakibara informed them, throwing Kise a small smile. “And some company.”

Kise bit his lip, trying to decide if he wanted to cry or laugh, because Atsushi was always much more perceptive, than anyone gave him the credit for and because, despite being a six feet two basketball player, right now he just wanted to sit in his big friend’s lap and curl like a little boy.

_Ugh. That would be a no._

So, he plopped on the floor near the coffee table instead and stuffed the whole donut into his mouth.

Kagami choked, making Ryouta smirk in return. Yes, sweetheart, years of practice.

 

They talked quietly while eating. About their current lives, their plans for the nearest future, basketball, because none of their conversations went without basketball, and anything and everything that wasn’t yesterday.

That didn’t last long of course. An hour later they were out of donuts and safe topics for conversation and Ryouta just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked in a quiet voice that sounded like a cry inside his head. And he wanted to. Cry. Yell. Demand.

_Why?_

“Because Aomine-kun knew how you felt and decided not to act on it. I had to respect his decision.”

Ryouta’s throat went dry.

“Why?” That one was aloud, but still barely audible.

“Because he didn’t think you’d really want him to.”

“How can he think that?! I’ve always…”

“Then why are you still here Kise-kun?”

Because I live here, was on the tip of his tongue, but he knew that one would majorly piss Kuroko off.

Because I’m afraid, was the next one, but what exactly was he afraid of, was another question worth a million answers.

Because it’s easier that way. And, since when, pray tell, did Kise Ryouta, who thought that life without any obstacles is a boring one, started taking the easy way out?

“Since when are you such a coward Kise-chin?”

And, _ouch_ , that hurt like a bitch.

“I’m not a coward.”

Where was that conviction when you needed it?

“What is it that you’re afraid of, Kise?”

Right. Kagami was here too. Everyone is a fucking psychologist.

“Hell if I know.”

“Well, it can’t be rejection. From what I’ve been told Akashi is all but said the words. So what is it?”

“He didn’t actually. He just said that Aomine-cchi used to be attracted to me during the middle school. Nothing about feelings. Nothing about now.”

“Yeah, and Mine-chin’s reaction wasn’t really anything to go by.”

Murasakibara was being sarcastic. What is the world coming to?

“What if it doesn’t work out?”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try, will you?”

That was true. But it didn’t make him any less scared.

Relationships were something that Kise usually associated with disappointment. Yes, he wasn’t really bothered by his fame and it wasn’t like he had a horde of fans storming his door day to day, but it was still hard to find a person who haven’t at last heard of Kise Ryouta.

And here came the catch.

The problem with people who knew about him, before they actually met him was that they only wanted the good parts.

They wanted Kise Ryouta the sunny romantic young man that they saw in the magazines. Or Kise Ryouta the determined and talented basketball player that they saw on the court.

And he _was_ all those things. But they did not define him.

They wouldn’t accurately describe even the boy he was in high school, let alone the young man he was now.

The man that would bite the head off anyone who tried to involve him in a meaningful conversation before he had his cup of green tea in the morning. Who took as much time getting dressed as any woman before the date, but left dirty laundry lying around his bedroom for weeks. Man that could bore you to tears talking about basketball and wouldn’t notice it even if you were actually sobbing all over his shirt.

He had a lot of annoying habits and even more annoying personality traits. And that was apparently something most of his lovers weren’t ready to deal with. There were, of course, exceptions. And some of them even had a possibility of working out.

They never did.

And there was the answer. The one that would sum up all his fears and insecurities.

“I’m afraid that I would disappoint him.”

“Ugh, you do remember that the guy has known you since middle school? If he was going to be dissupointed he would have already been."

“Well, maybe he is. He knows our feelings are mutual and doesn't want anything to do with me.”

“I told you it wasn't about that.”

“Then what _is_ it about?! ‘He thought that I wouldn’t want him to’? Who the hell does he thinks he is, to decide all that by himself?!”

“Maybe you should tell him that?”

“Maybe I will!”

“Aomine-kun always goes to the courts when he's upset about something.”

“I know that.” Ryouta replied tersely and stood up.

He was at the door when he heard the loud wispering.

“Can't believe it worked.”

“It's Kise-chin, he's not as bad as me but still easy to provoke.”

“No one's as bad as you.”

“That true.”

Damn. They played him like a kid.

 

It was too late to backpedal now.

So what exactly was he planning to do when he found the infuriating man?

Deck him in the face? They were roughly the same built, so he probably can get away with it.

If he took off running right away.

Well, if he thought that would accomplish anything that would probably be precisely what he’d do. But it wouldn’t. Not really. Aside from pissing Aomine off, it won’t get him anything except satisfaction.

So… yell at him?

What was he? Teenage girl?

No, no yelling.

They were adults. They would talk like adults. Mature and reasonable ones.

 

“Who, the hell, do you think you are?!” Kise screamed, throwing the ball into the metallic net behind Aomine’s head, making it rattle loudly. “I was pining for your sorry ass for years and you thought _‘it would be a bad idea’_?!! Fuck you!!”

“Kise, look, I told you just let me…”

But Ryouta wasn’t listening.

“And to think. To think that I thought that you were as straight as they come – always talking about boobs and Mai-chan, waving that gravure magazine in everyone’s face! Was that supposed to show me that I have a chance?”

“It wasn’t supposed to show shit! It’s who I am! Deal with it!”

“I would have! But you didn’t even give me a chance! Just decided everything by yourself! Maybe you don’t actually want me!”

“Of course I want you!”

“Then why? You knew how I felt and just choose to cut all ties with me.”

“I didn’t…”                                                                                                  

“When was the last time we talked before that game on Wednesday?”

“I… it… I don’t remember.”

“Yeah, I don’t ether. So, consider that, Aomine. Maybe it’s you who actually doesn’t want it.”

Aomine swallowed loudly. No nickname. Kise was _furious_.

Was it true?

He could remember clearly the moment he came to the realization that his feelings for his teammate went far beyond friendship.

_It was during the game, Basketball. It was always about basketball. Aomine was on the bench, because Akashi wanted to test Kise, who just got promoted to regulars. Actually, aside from Kuroko and Kise, Aomine wouldn’t be able to tell you the name of anyone from their starting five._

_And that was...unusual._

_Sure it was only first quarter and all they would need to do is just sub Aomine in for the second half, but still. It was winter cup. The trust Akashi was placing in Kise was… Surprising._

_And then Aomine saw why._

_Of all the times they played one-on-one’s he never paid enough attention, to the other boy. And, oh, maybe it was good he didn’t. The graceful, fluid movements of his body darting around the court. Where Aomine was a predator, Kise was a dancer. He danced around his opponents in and out of the way like a flash. Add Kuroko in and all was left were the stunned faces of the opposing team and a pleased smile on Akashi’s lips._

_Oh, and Aomine’s heart beating rapidly, like he was the one who just finished the game. Because Kise was walking to him, sweat dripping from his neck and that megawatt smile on his face blinding anyone who dared to look. He was brimming with pride, looking at him with those shining gold eyes and Daiki’s world came to a standstill._

_No._

_Can’t. Be. Not possible. He was not even gay. There was never even…_

_But there was. He just chose to ignore it. How the curve of Kuroko’s back under the shower spray wasn’t all the unattractive or the sight of Midorima’s muscled chest made him want to run his hand down the expanse of it. It just never went further when a fleeting thought and he chalked it up to spending too much time with half naked guys in a tiny locker room._

_Curiosity, nothing more._

_But curiosity doesn’t make you burn, like you were set on fire, from just one look. Curiosity won’t make your chest constrict from one smile. And it certainly wasn’t curiosity that was piling up the magazines with Kise’s smiling face on the covers under his bed._

He knew there won’t be rejection if he tried, but he also knew that for Kise he was something akin to what Kise himself was for those giggling fan girls that followed him around. Kise wanted to be equal with him when it came to basketball. There was admiration and awe, but was there really anything else behind it?

He was like a butterfly, everywhere and nowhere at once. How long would he stay once he’s got what he wanted?

That line of thought was what brought Aomine to where he was now. At loss for words, looking at the hurt, defeated expression on Kise’s face.

It didn’t belong there.

He wanted. No. _Needed_ to make it go away. Now.

Because…

“Are you an idiot?”

Kise’s jaw dropped, eyes going impossibly wide and then narrowing, making him look like a cat about to pounce.

“Do you have any idea what effect you have on people?”

_Is there anyone who wouldn’t want to possess this infuriating beautiful man?_

“Do you have any idea what effect you have on _me_?”

 

His breaths were chasing one after the other. Loud and out of synch.

Focus, he needed to focus on what Aomine was saying. And was that a hand on his cheek?

Ryouta blinked.

And then there were warm, soft lips covering his. And gentle, oh, so gentle. How could such a harsh man have such a gentle lips?

Tongue, probing.

“Open up.”

_Yes. Please._

Demanding now. Hot. Wet. That breathing thing is really overrated.

Hand in his hair. On his back. Under his shirt.

Public. They were in public place. They can’t fuck in…

“Believe me now?”

_Huh?_

“Did I kill your last surviving brain cells… ugh… shit, that hurts. Fuck, all right, I’m sorry, it was just a joke…”

“Do you really think that would solve everything?”

“Please go out with me?”

“What?”

“I said…”

“I heard what you said. What the hell Aomine? Non sequiturs all over the place!”

“Look, I know a kiss doesn’t solve everything. And I know I made some bad decisions in the past, but it’s not like you… all right, all right. It’s all my fault. But I promise to never doubt you again. So, will you?”

Kise pursed his lips.

“We still need to have a long hard talk about this.”

“Ok.”

“And you will discuss things with me before deciding them.”

“Of course.”

“And I want you to make up with Akashi-cchi.”

“Sur… What?!! No way! Why would I…”

“Aomine-cchi. That gathering wasn’t a whim. I don’t want us all to lose touch. I’m going to call everyone again and not just once and that means you will have to deal with Akashi-cchi on a regular basis. If I have it my way.”

“You always have it your way.”

Kise just smiled in response.

 

***

It was Saturday and it was sunny out, but they didn’t want to go anywhere. Aomine lay next to him on the small sofa, his butt was probably hanging off it and he had to throw one leg over both Kise’s jean clad ones not to fall, but he was smiling and nuzzling his face in the soft blond hair of his boyfriend’s temple.

Boyfriend. Kise Ryouta was now the happiest man on earth. Well, almost. Just one thing left.

“So, how did you find out about Akashi-cchi’s Kuroko-obsession?”

Ryouta was curious. After all it’s not like Akashi ever shared anything about himself.

“You remember that one time that we’ve been to his house? After the second winter preliminaries game?”

He did remember. The opposing team captain said something insulting about five feet tall basketball players inside their hearing range.

Teikou won eighty to zero, both Akashi and Kuroko being pissed off as they were and the rest of the team getting sadistic satisfaction from their opponent’s faces when they saw the results.

The subsequent invitation was some sort of reward, he supposed. That was the one and only time they ever got to see their captain out of the basketball-related environment.

Kise nodded. Aomine continued.

“Yeah, well. Went for the bathroom, got the wrong door. Found a box of mementos in his room. I confronted him about it, but couldn’t really do anything.”

_So that’s why Akashi never invited them back after that._

And of course Aomine knowing something like that about him, would make Akashi livid. But…

“Why couldn’t you do anything? And, ah, what exactly did you want to do?”

“Tell Tetsu. But he already found out about _my_ obsession with _you_. Stalemate.”

That got him a laugh. Aomine was just as bad about people knowing his weaknesses as Akashi.

“Ah. So… Akashi-cchi is obsessed with Kuroko-cchi, you are obsessed with me, I’m obsessed with you, Midorima-cchi is obsessed with Oha Asa horoscopes and Murasaki-cchi is obsessed with sweets. Sounds like a full psychiatric ward with Kuroko-cchi as an orderly.”

Aomine gave him a crooked smile.

“Well, maybe we are just a bunch of crazies. Midorima sure is.”

“Hey!” Someone shouted indignantly from the door.

And there they were.

Midorima with his lips pursed in annoyed frown, but he wasn’t really mad, just sulking as always. Murasakibara bored as ever with a hint of smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Akashi with petulant expression on his face, shooting scathing glances at Kuroko, who was probably the one who dragged him here. And Kuroko, smiling that rare smile, that all of them cherished so much. All of them cramped up in the small doorframe of his living room.

“You should really try locking the front door, Kise-kun.”

Kise snorted, his eyes widening and hands covering his mouth at the undignified sound.

Aomine raised one eyebrow. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

And then Kise was laughing. The way that he hasn’t in _forever._ His sides were hurting, the tears were streaming down his face and everyone was looking at him like he had gown a second head, but he couldn’t stop.

Because, maybe they were crazy, obsessive and weird.

They fought and had a lot of misunderstandings.

They were all too stubborn for their own good and there was a strong possibility of them killing each other in the very near future.

They were teammates.

Rivals.

Friends.

But also, a family.

 _His family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a blackmail note at the end of this chapter on ff.net promising smut for reviews, but since the smut is already there, I have no leverage. So, pretty please, review? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to write smut. Beware.

***

"You know, I once walked in on Kuroko-cchi and Kagami-cchi doing it on their kitchen table."

Daiki's coke went spraying all over the marble countertop.

"Give guy a warning before you say something like that, would you?! I ate at that kitchen table."

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I'm just saying, I mean can you imagine…"

"No. And I really don't want to. Hope you bleached your eyes after that."

Ryouta smirked.

"Actually, it was quite beautiful. Kuroko-cchi is so slender, splayed out on the…"

Aomine growled. "Ryouta..."

"All right, all right. Chill out. It was just a random thought."

"Your random thoughts are really random."

Ryouta just shrugged.

And sighted.

This was getting ridiculous.

Daiki can be really obtuse sometimes, well, most of the time. And while Ryouta considered that trait adorable and useful more often than not, right now it was really fucking annoying.

Because. Come on.

The guy just.

Couldn't. Take. The hint.

Even one as straightforward as all Ryouta's 79 kilos straddling his lap in just a button-up during breakfast. The only more obvious way to put it would be just to go and outright say "I want to have sex on the kitchen table".

And it didn't even have to be the kitchen table. Couch. Car. Public bathroom. He'd take anything, he wasn't picky.

Just a little bit kinky.

And really the sex was fantastic. Daiki in the bedroom was just as amazing as in everything else he felt the passion for. He could be gentle and patient, driving Ryouta almost to the brim and making him beg and cum so hard, he would feel boneless and light-headed for hours. Or he could be wild like a hurricane, hammering inside him with force that made his whole body tremble with pleasure on the brink of pain. Those times he would feel for days afterwards, getting amusing glances form his friends when he fidgeted, fruitlessly trying to find a comfortable position to sit.

The problem wasn't in the act itself, but in the place it took part in.

So Ryouta wanted to be a little adventurous. So sue him.

And he tried. Heaven knows he did.

Walking around half naked, taking him to dates in somewhat secured locations on the outskirts of the city, throwing meaningful glances during their dinners out.

No reaction. None.

Like beating your head on a concrete wall – blinding headache and no results.

He could just ask of course. But for all his outgoing nature, telling his boyfriend about his, albeit subdued, little quirk was embarrassing as all hell.

Ryouta glared at the bowl of rice, stubbing his chopsticks inside with more force than was required, scattering the sticky mass around and making it impossible to eat with his current utensils anymore.

"What have that rice ever done to you?" Amused voice broke through his trance, making him automatically snap a happy mask back into place, which got him a narrow eyed stare in return.

"What's wrong?"

Ryouta gave his best wide eyed look, the one that always had teachers at school blame the others for his misbehavior.

And overdid it, apparently, since Aomine's eyes only narrowed further.

"You know you're not fooling me with your 'I'm-a-cute-little-puppy-and-don't-know-what-you'r e-talking-about' look, right?"

Ryouta pouted. Daiki raised his all-powerful eyebrow.

_Cheater._

"It's nothing important, just some work stuff," he said with a sigh. Daiki studied him intently for a few more seconds and shrugged one of his shoulders in an 'if you say so' gesture.

Ryouta let out another loud breath.

"I have practice till two. Wanna grab some lunch after?"

Ryouta smiled in genuine happiness.

"Sure. I'll meet you at Kamiya half past?"

"Yeah. Have a good day."

Aomine smiled slightly and gave him a chaste kiss, before leaving to get his gym bag and get out.

 

***

"Kise. This is a lot more information about your sex life than I ever wanted to have," Midorima said with a weary sigh, a light sneer of disgust etched into his features.

_Sigh._

This was classical Midorima – personal conversations embarrassed him, so his knee jerk reflex was to kick. And, well, even if he did not regale Shintaro with the sordid details of his little fantasies, he did imply that what he wanted from his lover was unusual. And who knew what his green haired friend's mind can come up with to fill the blanks.

"This was not my sex life, that was the sex life I want to have. But if you want some information on the current one, I'll gladly…"

"Please! Don't. I don't want to spend all my money on therapy."

Kise laughed out loud.

"You're so funny Midorima-cchi! Ok, stop giving me that panicked look. I won't tell you. But in exchange you've gotta help me here. The only way I know is subtle and apparently subtle and Aomine get along worse than you and Kuroko-cchi."

"And you just came to that conclusion? What was your first hint?" Sarcasm was oozing from his words as heavily as blood from the head wound.

Kise stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature. What exactly do you want from me? I'm not a relationship expert. And not a gay sex expert that's for sure."

"I want advice. I can't just ask, it's too embarrassing. But he can't read the hints with a magnifying glass. And I'm out of options."

"I'm not a strategist. Akashi…"

"Did you just… suggest that I go to  _Akashi-cchi_  for the advice on my relationship with  _Aomine-cchi_?  _Intimate_  relationship."

The tips of Midorima's ears flashed red and he hid a small cough in his taped fingers.

"I did not mean that. I just don't see why you came to me of all people."

"Well."  _Flattery. Flattery worked Shintaro better than any magic_. "You're one of the smartest people I know, if we take Akashi-cchi out of equation. And I really don't want the part in any equation that has both Akashi-cchi and Aomine-cchi in it."

Midorima drummed his fingers on the table, which was a really annoying habit in Kise's opinion, but right now he was not in any position to complain.

"Why don't you just start with something a little less… than what you want? Just be your usual pushy self."

"I'm not pushy."

Shintaro eyebrows met his hairline.

"Fine. Maybe sometimes. A little less… that might work. See I knew you can help me."

"I only hope to never know what I just helped you with."

 

***

"Ryo?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you kneeling in front of me?"

"Hmm." Ryouta's hand went up Daiki's thigh, stopping on the inner side near the zipper. "I missed you."

Eyebrow rose.

"I've only been gone one day."

"See? Too long." He let the smile touch his lips, as his hand inched closer to its goal.

Aomine's breath hitched, eyes widened a little.

"Y-yeah. I guess."

Button popped open. Daiki's adam's apple bobbed as he took a big gulp. The sound of the zipper was so loud in the quite room, that both of them twitched a little.

Never taking his eyes off Aomine's rapidly darkening ones, Ryouta took the cloth out of the way, wrapped his hand around the base of his boyfriend shaft and squeezed a little. Aomine's fingers tightened on the sofa cushions, drawing creasing lines around his hands. Kise bit his lip to keep his smile from widening. A whooshing breath wafted from Daiki's lips, his eyes now pleading, though Ryouta was sure he would never admit to that.

He let his smile quirk to the right and then deliberately slowly lowered his head and snaked his tongue out to taste the slit. Aomine jerked in response breathing out a hoarse sound somewhere between a moan and a grunt as his head fell on the back of coach, exposing his corded neck.

Ryouta licked his lips in anticipation and then without so much as by your leave descended on his lover's cock, burying his nose in the springs of his pubic hair.

It was a good thing his gag reflex was almost nonexistent.

Because Aomine jerked even harder, brining himself even further down Ryouta's throat and fisted his hand painfully in the hair on the back of his head.

"Fuck! You're…"

Kise hummed in response, sending vibrations straight to Daiki's balls, making them tighten dangerously.

_Shit. It would not do to cum so fast._

He tried very hard to comprehend where that sudden treat came from, but the only thing that could do hard right now was his cock, sliding in and out of Ryouta mouth.

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the assault of images that were not helping his stamina at all. Ryouta's lips around his cock, swollen crimson red, glistening with precome and saliva, a pleasure, like Aomine's member was the most delicious popsicle written all over his face.

Unbearable. It was fucking unbearable. Ryouta sucking cock was the sexiest thing he's ever seen. That image coupled with delectable feeling of hot and wet around his arousal was more than any man could take.

If it was possible around such girth, Ryouta would be smirking. As it was he have been. Mentally. But even the mental one was quickly fading as blinding arousal took its place. Giving such pleasure to the man he loved, making him moan and writhe uncontrollably just from the feeling of Ryouta's mouth around him was empowering.

He always felt lucky, that Aomine choose him. That he was the one able to reduce that intimidating powerful man to a blabbering mess of gruff sounds and instinctive thrusts. It made him feel giddy, made him feel like he could do anything if he was able to tame this wild jungle cat.

Aomine's fingers suddenly dug into the back of his skull, not pushing just holding and in the next instant a bitter liquid poured on his tongue, prompting him so swallow greedily until the very last drop.

Sleepily hooded, but very satisfied eyes met his as he licked his lips suggestively.

Step one complete.

 

He did not expect for step two to come as quickly as it did. Or for it to be a whole leap actually. But that was Daiki, he was always ahead of everyone.

 

"Bedroom," Daiki gritted out in his ear, laving his tongue along the shell.

"No. Here," He barely managed to force out of his mouth, breathing labored, his body tense.

And hard.

Painfully hard.

"You want to fuck on the back porch?" Still barely a whisper, but now an incredulous one.

"Yes," He hissed.

_Just thinking about it… Fuck._

"Right here, where anyone could see?" The surprise was there all the same, but amazement also was. And something else. Something like…

"Fuck," he moaned when Aomine' hips buckled up into his, the feel of his straining arousal making Ryouta's eyes pop open.

It was dark and it wasn't like they were out in the open. There was a fence and the porch itself was somewhat secluded. But that fence also went no further that Aomine's shoulders and if their neighbors decided to walk around their backyard they would be definitely seen. And, well, Ryouta sometimes was so vocal, that they would probably be heard in any event.

Case in point: they  _could_  get caught. And that thought was making Ryouta's body run fever.

And apparently Daiki wasn't as opposed to idea as he originally thought. His dark blue eyes were like coals burning holes through his lover, catching fire all over the place.

"You want me to strip you naked right here, where anyone could see if they so wished?" His whispered question made Kise tremble from head to toe.

"Make you ride me until your knees are raw from scraping on the wood and you're moaning so loud the neighbors will hear?" He now growled in Ryouta's ear ceasing his breathing and almost making him cum right then and there.

"Yes! Fuck, please."

"You have an unexpected kinky side, huh?" Aomine said smirking, his gaze gleaming onyx in the dark.

"Fuck, Dai. Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"No lube."

_Oh, hell._

Ryouta's hand fumbled in his back pocket producing a packet of lube and a condom and then slapping both on Aomine's chest.

Daiki's mouth fell open.

"You  _planned_  this?"

Now he was really incredulous.

Wow.

He never thought Ryouta innocent. Hell, who would? The guy was sex personified.

But. Public sex? Well, not exactly that public, but borderline there. Who knew maybe…?

And then it clicked.

The hints. Big and small ones. Parading around the flat half naked, winking at him before going to the bathroom in the restaurant, talking about seeing Kuroko and Kagami together.

Not public.

"You like the feeling of almost getting caught, don't you?" He asked, hand squeezing that delicious backside that used to distract him so much during practice.

The blush that bloomed on the bridge of Ryouta's nose in response made Aomine's cock strain against his zipper. That was all the answer he needed.

He put both packets to the side and carded his fingers into Ryouta's sleek hair tugging his head down for a bruising kiss. Tongue snaked inside his lover's hot mouth, stroking in and out like a demonstration of things to come.

Daiki's other hand delved under Ryouta's t-shirt. Up his back. Down. To the front. The man in his lap arched when two fingers lightly pinched his nipple, pushing their arousals painfully together, making them both moan loudly into the night air.

One quick motion and Kise was topless, staring at him a little wide eyed but a smirk tagging on his plump lips.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Aomine asked tracing a line down his neck with his tongue, teeth nipping against the sensitive collarbone.

"I might have some idea," Ryouta breathed out huskily, bearing down with his hips. He tagged on Aomine shirt, making the man raise his hands to let him pull it over his head, and then dived for another kiss.

Large palms smoothed down Aomine's back, short nails scraping lightly on the way up, his hands tightening on his lover's hips in response. Soft chuckle sounded against dark man's mouth, nails digging a little dipper eliciting a shudder.

He really couldn't wait much longer.

Tanned hands made a quick work of the belt buckle, not bothering to slip it from the loops and going straight for the buttons instead. Ryouta sucked in his stomach when rough fingers made contact with his skin. He lifted up helping to push his jeans down and off and then tugged down Aomine's basketball shorts, thanking every god he knew for his lover's simple choice of clothing.

The position should have been uncomfortable. Ryouta's knees did feel like they're going to go raw very soon, but the rational part of his brain that will sorely regret it later, was currently on a shutdown leaving only molten lava that was his blood rushing straight for his groin.

Daiki's hands were leaving burning trails all over his skin, kneading, pinching and soothing. His tongue was painting elaborate patterns down his neck and swirling around his nipples, teeth coming next, making him writhe in pleasure and loud keening noises escape his lips.

Hands inched under the waistband of his boxer briefs squeezing his ass, tracing the seam, playing around his entrance. He clenched involuntary and then relaxed as much as it was possible, grinding down onto those fingers for  _more_  and  _Yes, right there._

Underwear was discarded and fingers came back slick with lubrication.

All of his nerve endings tingled with sensations when one of them inched inside.

Slowly.

Torturing him in a ways that only Daiki could.

Prompting his own fingers to clench and dig into the broad tanned shoulders. Aomine's hand jerked from the sensation, his finger going deeper and Kise shuddered and moaned in response.

Their lips crushed together, wet and sloppy, tongues all over the place. Kise inclined Daiki's head to the side and trailed moist kisses down his neck, biting at the juncture, feeling the answering moan reverberate on his lips.

Another finger went inside. Slowly again.

Too slow for Ryouta's liking. He pushed back, taking both deep inside and catching Daiki's surprised curse with his mouth.

"Fuck. Don't do that. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting, Dai. I'm not made of glass. I want it like that."

"Like this?" He asked, almost taking his fingers out and then pushing them back inside with force, repeating the motion couple of times.

Ryouta cried out in pleasure.

"Yes!"

"Or maybe like this?"

Out again. And then, instead of two, three fingers stabbed inside.

"Nghhaa!" Was his only answer, not that he was waiting for one.

Daiki's eyes hungrily took in his lover's flushed face, trembling puffy lips, sweat glistening all over his pale body illuminated by unusually bright moon. His hair was already wet with perspiration and clung to his temples and forehead, but still surrounded him like a halo.

Daiki's breath caught in his throat.

Ryouta was beautiful, utterly beautiful.

And Ryouta was all his.

Finally.

"Now. Please, Ryo. I need…"

"Yes, inside me. Now."

They quickly divested of the last articles of clothing and soon Ryouta was again straddling now completely naked Daiki, who was sitting with his back against the banister.

He was ready, so ready he was aching.

Ryouta took Daiki's member in his hand and stroked once, twice until he felt him tremble from the strain of trying not to come.

"Ryo," He growled, taking Ryouta's hips in vice-like grip that would probably bruise. Ryouta licked his lips and positioned himself. He teased his entrance and Aomine a little, rubbing but not pushing inside, smoothing his other hand at the nape of Daiki's neck and tugging on the soft hairs there.

Daiki's eyes closed, like that of a lazy cat being petted, giving Kise a momentarily relief from their stifling heat. And then opened again, doubling in force of their intensity, leaving him dizzy and gasping for breath.

His thought process died down to the one single minded purpose. Which he achieved the next moment by pushing down on Daiki's cock, engulfing him whole in one swift move.

They both cried out in surprise, a sting of pain ripping its way up Kise's lower back and a wave of pleasure rolling in Daiki's abdomen.

He reached his hands to steady Ryouta's hips.

"Fuck." Nothing else coherent was able to come out of his mouth. They gazed at each other, taking a moment to adjust, Daiki's hand drawing a soothing circles over Ryouta's tailbone. The latter brought their foreheads together and drew a long cleansing breath.

The next thing Aomine felt was a delicious friction of his partner moving slowly up his shaft and then slamming forcefully down, arching against him as he continued his movements.

All of his senses were on edge, burning, tingling with pleasure, driving him slowly up, to what he knew would be a thunderous crash on the way down. Ryouta's nails were possibly shredding his back, but all it did now was only add more to the desire cursing through his body.

It was building and building, making him close his eyes, even though he doesn't want to. He wants to see Ryouta shatter when he reaches completion. Even though he's seen it many times already it never gets old. It always amazes him and makes him tremble from the thought, that he's the one making this man loose his iron control like this. He's the one who breaks this mask named Kise Ryouta, that is only taken off in front of the closest friends if ever.

Only his hands and his lips and his cock inside that velvety heat, that make all pretences crumble in those eyes and make them shine, like the gold in the sun, make his nose scrunch, squeezing them shut and his mouth fall open in the most undignified manner, read and puffy from all the kisses.

He forces his eyes open, just in time to see Ryouta throw his head back, moan reverberate in his lungs and his seed spill all over Aomine's abdomen and his own hand. The walls around his member tightened almost painfully. Couple more thrusts and he was too tumbling down into abyss.

"Next time just ask, ok? You know I'll give you anything," Daiki's voice rambled quietly in his ear, his hand drawing uneven circles on Ryouta's back.

He drew his nose up the dusky jaw inhaling the scent of sweat, sex and Daiki. Content smile made its way onto his face.

"I love you too, Dai," he murmured in a quiet voice. Because if that wasn't a confession he didn't know what else it was.


End file.
